Tarba
Tarba (バンバ Banba, lit. Banba) is capturable boss character from Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation routes. A highwayman who robs people passing near the entrance to the Deeprealms, Tarba ambushes and intimidates Shiro in Paralogue 7. Profile Birthright and Revelation Tarba appears in Paralogue 7, where he ambushes Shiro while the latter is in the midst of musing over his father's social rank. Tarba, aware that Shiro is of noble lineage due to his attire, attempts to intimidate Shiro into giving up all his belongings. When Shiro staunchly refuses and challenges him, Tarba is then provoked into launching an attack on Shiro. Fortunately for Shiro, Ryoma is notified of his disappearance beforehand, allowing him to, alongside Corrin's army, fend off Tarba's assault. During the fray, Tarba is either killed or captured. Personality Owing to his minor involvement with the plot, Tarba's personality is undeveloped, although certain aspects of his character can still be discerned. It is made plainly obvious that Tarba is an individual of little to no morals, stopping at nothing in order to achieve his ambition of furthering his wealth. This fact is proven by the lack of hesitation that he expresses when he attempts to intimidate Shiro into voluntarily giving up his belongings. This same scenario also brings to light the fact that Tarba possesses a sharp, discerning eye for signs of wealth, one that sees him instantaneously associating Shiro with the nobility based on his "fancy britches". In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Paralogue 7 - Father & Liege Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Xenologue 5 - Museum Melee Axe - Varies |Item=Varies }} *'Note:' Class, stats and equipment are dependent on the player's progress in the game. Growth Rates |85% |70% |5% |60% |60% |35% |25% |10% |} *'Note:' Growth rates are based on the character in their base class. Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | -1 | +1 | +1 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Special Classes |} Overall Tarba is a glass cannon, excelling in offense but faring poorly in defence. Like most paralogue bosses from Birthright, Tarba does not come equipped with any skills, and must therefore first learn skills from the Fighter class before he is able to learn any Berserker-exclusive skills. Compared to other paralogue bosses, Tarba does not have any notable modifiers, as his stat modifiers only come in +1 or -1 in his stats. Tarba is better off captured in earlier chapters, as this will give him more time to gain levels. His decent growths as well as joining at the right time as a promoted unit will make up for his atrocious bases and mould him into a decent offensive unit. If he is encountered in later chapters, he will very likely be at level 12 or higher, a fact that reduces his potential unless Eternal Seals are used on him. As a Berserker, Tarba can learn the Rally Strength and Axefaire skills. With Rally Strength, he can support allies by giving them additional Strength to deal extra damage to enemies. Axefaire complements Tarba's high Strength, allowing him to inflict even more damage when equipped with Axes or Clubs. As a Hero, Tarba has access to the Sol and Axebreaker skills. Of the two skills, Sol is particularly useful due to his high Strength and Skill, both of which will aid him in effectively recovering HP. Axebreaker, conversely, allows him to better fend against Axe and Club-wielding enemies. Quotes Trivia *Tarba's portrait depicts him wielding a Steel Axe. Category:Enemies Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters